Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by niallerslovelydance
Summary: Something is coming. Something so evil that even the Vampire Council is going into hiding. And somehow, Ethan's powers are linked to it all. Meanwhile, Benny is coming to terms for his feelings for Ethan. Can he and the gang figure out what's going on, or will they lose Whitechapel and Ethan forever? Benny/Ethan
1. Prologue

** Hello readers. How you doin? (Sorry totally just pictured Joey from **_**Friends**_**) **

**An****y who, this is going to be my first My Babysitter's A Vampire story. I don't know why, but I have had this idea in my head for a good bit. LOL.**

**So yes. After much debate and time on tumblr, I was like what the hell? I'm doing it. I hope that you guys enjoy.**

**Warnings: threesome, and maybe some strong language. **

**Pairings: Benny/Ethan, Rory/Erica/Sarah **

**If you don't like ^^ then I suggest you take yourself, hit the back button and go somewhere else. **

**Please no flaming. **

**disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire, if I did then either Benny and Ethan would have already been together, or Sarah would realize how much Ethan really likes her and yeah. **

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

The man leaned forward as the red-haired woman stepped through the black double doors. She sauntered ever so slowly, that he couldn't help but gaze at her body. The woman wore black leather jeans, that did her body justice and a white see-through shirt. He tore his gaze off of her body and looked at her face.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. She just pursed her lips together as she recalled the last time she spoke out of turn.

"Master...we have finally found him." A chuckling sound bounced off the walls and sent chills up the red-head's spine. He was not known to laugh. "I see and has anyone done anything to bring him to me?"

Bowing her head, she spoke. "No...we thought it best that we brought it to you first." A ball of flames flew past her head and into the wall as he turned around and glared at her.

"I need him... and you thought best to wait?!" Black eyes, full of nothing but hate, burned into her.

"...S-Sources s-say that something or s-someone has purposely been blocking off his scent and trace for years now." His large hand slammed down onto the desk.

"B-But now we know his exact location, m-my l-liege."

"...And where exactly is this..." He paused for a brief second trying to recall her name, "Wanda?"

"Whitechapel"

Before she could say anything else, the man smirked at her. "Thank you. Your services are no longer needed" Fear filled her eyes as a black fire ball was hurled in her direction. Burning and consuming her. Her screams bounced off the sound proof walls.

Sitting back down, he pulled out a picture of a young boy, around the age of five.

"Soon" he whispered, "Ethan Morgan...soon you will be mine."

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad? Please tell me. It's unbetaed so. **

**Yeah.**

**Reviews help me go faster.**

**(:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo. Welcome. ¿Cómo estás?**

**So I have decided that as of now, I am going to spend all of my time, well as much time that I have at the moment, on this story. For some odd reason I just want to finish this one before I complete my Regular Show and Smurfs one. Oh well. **

**I will apologize in advance for some things you might notice throughout the story. **

**1.) My horrible grammar and spelling errors. **

**2.) The shortness of chapters (though I'm working to make sure that these chapters are long enough)**

**3.) Some OCness. Yeah I try to keep characters the same as they are portrayed, but sometimes it's really hard. But I promise to try and keep them all the same. **

**:3**

**Anyway, you probably want me to stop my rambling and get on with the story. Yeah. Just one more thing. **

**Whatever spell that Benny may use throughout the story, may (more than likely) possibly be made up. **

**Onward...**

**Warnings: Threesome, perhaps some cussing.**

**No Flaming. **

**Pairings: Benny/Ethan, Rory/Erica/Sarah**

**If you don't like ^^ then you can take yourself, hit the back button, and go somewhere else. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own MBV... :'3**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Third-Person P.O.V._

Ethan woke with a start. Glancing around, he noticed that it was still dark outside. Blinking the sleep away, he looked over at the clock. _4:30 am_

Mentally groaning to himself, he lay back down and tries to get back to sleep. Taking deep breaths, he shakes his head clear of the nightmare and fails to fall back to sleep.

'_It was just a dream...but why did it feel so familiar?'_

* * *

"Ethan you're going to be late!" Mrs. Morgan yelled up the stairs. Hearing running footsteps, she grabbed an apple and stretched it out, as a blur sped past her.

"I'm going, I"m going!"

Benny, who had been leaning against the railings, took one look at Ethan and laughed. "Nice pj's dude." Ethan looked down and flushed red. "I couldn't sleep last night... I had this weird dream."

Taking a better look at his best friend, Benny frowned, noticing the dark bags that lay under his eyes. "Yeah you don't look too good buddy." Ethan just glared.

"Still I didn't know you had those _kind _of pjs." Benny said, hoping to lighten up the mood. Looking back down, Ethan glared. "Oh shut up. It's only... My Aunt got it for me!"

"Go Diego Go!"

"Benny..."

Putting up his hands, and hiding a smirk he surrendered. "Sorry" The two started walking towards the school. "Go Diego"

"What!" he yelled as Ethan stormed away. They both reached the front doors and were heading in, when something flew past them.

"HEY GUYS!" A voice yelled in their faces. Oh yay. Rory.

"Hey Rory" Ethan greeted sullenly. Rory jumped in front of him and looked curiously at him. "What' wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Something has to be-"

"_Leave him alone Rory" _Benny suddenly growled at the vampire, who was standing a little too close to Ethan for his liking. The glare caused the vampire to back up.

"Chill dude. Sorry. I was only worried." He fled before Benny could bite his head off more.

Ethan just shook his head and the two walked towards their lockers. Benny, who was just as confused at what he did, tried to break the tense silence.

"So what was your dream about? Maybe I can help you figure out what it means?"

"I-I really don't remember."

"Interesting"

Benny put his hand on his chin, stroking it as if he had a beard. "Wouldn't it be cool if I could grow us some mustaches? Then all the ladies would want to date us!"

"mustaches?"

"Yeah! Ladies dig them! They wouldn't be able to keep their hands to themselves." Ethan just laughed at the change of topic. "Whatever you say."

"Heads up, Sarah's heading over." Ethan's head snapped up so fast, Benny thought it was a miracle it didn't fall off. "H-Hey Sarah. What' up?" A blush covered his face.

_Cute _Benny thought. Wait. What?

Shaking his head, he just listens to Ethan and Sarah's conversation, which wasn't really much to begin with.

"Hey..." She rose her eyebrow "What's with the pjs?"

Ethan flushed again. "Uh...-"

"He's trying to making a fashion statement!" Benny snapped at her, cutting the smaller brunettes's off, not liking the way Ethan practically drooled at every word Sarah spoke. He scratched his head. "You know.. I just remembered I was going to go sign up for the...uh...magic show" He stalked off towards the cafeteria, upset.

"What's his deal?" Sarah asked staring after the angry nerd.

"No idea. He's been in a mood every since we talked to Rory this morning. Maybe he's worried that he won't get in the magic show or Erica turned him again down?"

She nodded. "Maybe. Hey listen what time does your mom want me to come over tonight?"

Ethan studied her. "Um. Not sure. Why?"

"Well me and Erica wanted to go out for a bit, we have dates." Saddened at this, Ethan just shook his head.

"Oh well I can ask mom and give you a text later?"

"Thanks!" He watched as she left to go talk to Erica about the plan.

As the bell rung, Ethan started makin his way to first period, when a cold gust of wind surrounded him. It felt as if someone was watching. Turning around, he noticed that there was no one behind him. Shaking his head, he went to first period, not hearing the faint whisper of

'_Soon'_

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...**

**What's going to take place next? **

**Is Benny going to realize why he was acting like a jerk to Rory and Sarah?**

**Will Rory catch the fat squirrel that keeps teasing him? **

**Review to find out loves(:**

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**But please review. Reviews are my cookies. They feed me. **

**:D **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again. This is probably going to be the last update, until a week or two from now. School's starting up again, and I didn't really get enough reviews last time. Reviews feed my inspiration. **

**To those that did review, thank you :D **

**For a brief second, I want to ramble about Friday's episode of MBAV. It was freaking amazing, yet so heart wrenching at the same time. What did you guys think about it? Tell me. I really want to know(:**

**Ummm. Yeah. So. I think I shall just get on with the story.**

**Btw: I am not good at really describing objects or things, or even people.. and I might time-skip throughout days or whatever.**

**Warnings: Threesome, perhaps some cussing.**

**No Flaming.**

**Pairings: Benny/Ethan, Rory/Erica/Sarah**

**If you don't like ^^ then you can take yourself, hit the back button, and go somewhere else.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own MBAV... :'3**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Sitting in class, Benny watched as Ethan's head dropped onto the desk. Looking at Mr. G, and back at Ethan, he threw a paper ball at the back of his head. "Psss..Wake up"

Ethan raised his head and turned to Benny. "Thanks." The bell rung and as Ethan got up and gathered his stuff, Benny walked over to him.

"It's taco Tuesday dude. We need to hurry before Rory gets them all."

"It's Tuesday? I thought it was Thursday.." Benny looks weirdly at him. Raising a hand to the back of his head he asked. "You sure you're alright?" Ethan didn't hear the because as soon as hand touched his forehead, he was greeted with a vision.

_Benny stood in the middle of the field, his book raised above his head. "You won't win this!" The hidden man laughed crazily. _

_"You think you, a boy who happens to do magic, can beat me?" _

_Benny growled. " I can beat you!" _

_The hooded man stood back. "See if you can boy. You're friends are dead. And you're best friend isn't with you. How can you really win?" A ball of fire flung itself at the book in Benny's hands, burning it. "Now let's end this." As he conjured more fire, Benny stood frozen and didn't notice the small body fling itself in front of him, until it was too late. The man crumbled. But Benny paid no mind, as he fell to his knees in front of his fallen friend._

_"NO...ETHAN...PLEASE...I LOVE YOU!"_

Ethan was brought back to the present when he felt a smack against the back of his head. "You okay buddy?" Benny asked him, worried. Faking a smile, Ethan smiled. "Yeah sorry."

"You had a vision?"

"It was nothing important...something ...uh to do with the vampire council."

Benny stared at him strangely. "You sure?"

"Positive."

The two made their way to the lunch room, when Benny smiled. "Hey I got the new zombie game, you wanna come over and play it?" The seer just shook his head and lied. "Sorry mom's having some friends over tonight and she wants me to help out."

"Oh...uh okay. Maybe tomorrow." Ethan didn't look at him, as he felt guilty for lying. "Yeah. Maybe."

Sarah, Erica, and Rory were already at the table when the two reached it. Rory looked up and smiled. "Sorry got all the tacos." Benny groaned. "Dude, you're such a pig."

Lost in his thoughts, Ethan didn't notice the others exchange worried looks. Erica was, though she wouldn't admit it, worried. "What's wrong with your nerd friend." The taller friend, looked at him and then back at Erica. "I don't know. I think he might still be drained from the dream he had last night."

"Ethan?"

"Hmmm?"

Sarah raised her hand to the back of his head. "You okay? You feel warm?"

"Y-Yeah.. Just hungry."

When he stood up to go get lunch, he felt the world begin to spin and the last thing he heard was his name being called as he blacked out.

* * *

**Yeah. So I'm leaving it here for now. Yep. I hope that you liked it. **

**I'm serious about updating like in a week or two. **

**If I can get five or six more reviews before then, I will update sooner. **

**(: **

**Love ya guys~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow. Guys. First, I wanted to say the response to this story is amazing. You guys are awesome and help inspire me to write more. And Second, I'm really sorry about the slow update. Grrr. Stupid school. Murr. Well it's confernce week here and we get off early, so maybe I can write another chapter sometime later in the week. As a treat for being such awesome supporters~(:**

**Yeah I hope that this chapter is good lol. I started writing it, maybe two weeks ago, and haven't finished. Oh well. This shall be interesting. Anyways, what about that season finale? Man was that awesome. **

**I'm trying to keep this original and I hope that I'm doing that. Goodness, I'm all over the place here. Hehehe. This was one of the things that held me back...procrastination and delaying.**

**AKhkaljaklajklaj I think I should just get on with the chapter.~**

**Warnings: threesome, and maybe some strong language.**

**Pairings: Benny/Ethan, Rory/Erica/Sarah**

**If you don't like ^^ then I suggest you take yourself, hit the back button and go somewhere else.**

**Please no flaming.**

**disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire, if I did then either Benny and Ethan would have already been together, or Sarah would realize how much Ethan really likes her and yeah.**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

When Ethan woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he had a pounding head, and that is was strangely quiet. Groaning, he tried to sit up. Key word being tried as gentle but firm hands pushed him back down.

"_whatsgoingon_?" he said, words sluring eyes closed again, as the blinding lights made his headache worse. "You fainted at lunch and it appears that you have a fever." A kind voice said beside him. To his right, sat a blond haired woman. Nurse Smith smiled softly at him. "Your...ummmm friends Benny and Rory rushed you in here. They were really concerned."

Sitting up, with some help, he just smiled. "Ah...ummm what time is it?" Chuckling she looked down at her watch. "3:25"

Wow. Ethan thought, he missed three periods. As if reading his mind Nurse Smith spoke again. "Now don't worry about your classes, I'm writing you a pass, as well as for tomorrow. I don't want you to get more stressed on top of your fever." He chuckled neverosuly. "Okay." He watched as she poured some medicine that was prescirbed to him.

"Take this. It should help you feel better." Without a thought, he took the spoon and swallowed. "Not bad"

"Your friends should be here any minute." As if they had been standing outdoors, when it reality Rory had probably flown them, the two friends rushed in. "ETHAN!"

The smaller boy laughed. "Hey guys." Both smiled at him and handed him the assignments that they had collected. As they helped Ethan down, the trio missed the smirk etching on Nurse Smith's face. Perfect.

It was quiet on the way to Ethan's house.

"So Ethan you got some alone time with Nurse Smith" Rory said wiggiling his eye brows at his human friend.

"Yeah?" Benny frowned and punched Rory in the arm, momentarily forgetting he was a vampire and it would only hurt him. As he nursed a hurt hand, Ethan laughed at his best friend.

"Seems like Rory has a crush." The blond shook his head. "I DO NOT!" The two bickered as they neared the house when Rory got a text.

"U-uH I gotta go" and without waiting for a reply he flew away.

_Come to me Ethan, come on don't fight it._ Frowning, he failed to see Benny staring at him, concerned. "You sure you're okay?"

"Mhmmm...actually no. I'm not."

_**(Benny's p.o.v) *Hehehhe***_

My eyes grew wide at this. "What?" His eyes bore into mine.

"I keep hearing this voice a-and it's creeping me out." I nodded. "I can talk to grandma about this." Ethan shook his head and I frowned.

"Naw.. It's probably nothing." After he went inside, I stood staring at the door. Something wasn't right. I put a hand up to my chest. Something was going on with Ethan and I intend to find out what. But first...I think I need to talk to grandma. And maybe Sarah.

* * *

**Done with this chappie. Not how I wanted to end it, but grr. Rushing for time. I want to read some Glee fics so yes(:**

**Will Benny find out what's wrong with Ethan? **

**Will he realize his developing feelings?**

**And will Rory catch the cat?**

**Hope you read and review :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Guys...I'm so, so sorry. I know I said that I would update again last week but so much crap came up. I totally had forgotten about the freaking PSATS. That four and a half hour test screwed up my week. It made me stress out through the rest of the week. Then Friday, I was too tired and Saturday my dad went on a rampage about chores. So I wanted to say how sorry I am, and also for what I'm about to do._**

**_I think this will be the last chapter for a while. Hopefully I can upload another chapter mid November...if not then perhaps early December. Really, I don't want to do this. But I think I need to. Stress and trying to make time to hang out with my boyfriend ( _such a sweetheart).**

**Anyways...enough rambling on with the story.**

_**Warnings: threesome, and maybe some strong language.**_

_**Pairings: Benny/Ethan, Rory/Erica/Sarah**_

_**If you don't like ^^ then I suggest you take yourself, hit the back button and go somewhere else.**_

_**Please** _**_no _flaming**.

**_disclaimer_: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire, if I did then either Benny and Ethan would have already been tog_ether, or Sarah would realize how much Ethan really likes her and yeah._**

**_Please Enjoy._**

* * *

After sending a text to Sarah, I made my way to my house. Hopefully grandma could help me figure out what's wrong with Ethan. 'And maybe Sarah will make you realize what you're feeling' a voice laughed in the back of my head. Quickly shaking my head, I hear a sound behind me. Spinning around, I place a hand over my chest. Stupid vampire speed.

"Geeze Sarah. You trying to scare me to death or something?" She smiled a little at my attempt of a joke. We walked in silence, it felt kind of off without Ethan there. Usually he would be blushing and it would make his dimples stand out an-

"Benny? Hello?!" I look at Sarah and flush a little. Oops. We almost missed my house.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered. "Just worried about Ethan." Sarah just raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah... We'll talk after I've talked to grandma."

* * *

"So it's Ethan?" Grandma asked, looking concerned. I nodded and Sarah just shrugged a little. Wow... What a

...Pulling out of my head quickly, I focus my attention back on Grandma.

"Yeah. Today he seemed off...and I mean really off. He wore his pjs to school and was like a zombie walking around, zoned and all pale. A-And I think he had a vision after I checked for a fever, but he waved it off. Later he passed out at lunch." A look passed over Grandma's face quickly, that I didn't like one bit. But quick as it came, it was gone and replaced with a mask. She left the room for a moment and Sarah and I exchanged worried glances. Grandma came back in the room with a small bottle that was filled with a weird purple substance. It was placed in my hands.

"Use this."

"Ummm. What is it?" Looking between me and Sarah she sighed. " I had hoped to have never said this to you Benny, but tt's too look into his memories."

A growl escaped my lips before I could stop it and I stood up. "You want me to do what?!" I hissed.

With the wave of a hand, I was forced back down. "Benny this is very important. I can't fully tell you what's going on because I really don't know, but I do know something evil is coming and I believe that it is after Ethan."

A chill went down my back. "Alright... I'll do it." A tired smile replaced her frown as she stood back up and headed to the stairs.

"Now I believe you two need to talk... I'll be upstairs."

A hollow feeling was left in my chest as I stared at the little vile. A small smile replaces the frown at the thought that I could help keep him safe. I had forgotten Sarah was there until she spoke,

"I hope Ethan will be alright." Without a word, I nod in agreement, suddenly feeling angry.

"I THINK I LIKE ETHAN!" The words blurted out of my mouth before I could stop them and I look away from Sarah's knowing eyes. There it was finally out there. "W-What?" She finally stuttered. "Like...you would want to date him?"

I sat back down on the couch. " Yeah"

"When did you figure this out?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. Memories from earlier filled my mind. "Uh I think I always knew, but today just made me realize it."

A blush covered my face and I hid it behind a pillow. "YOU GUYS ARE TOO CUTE!" Sarah finally screeched out. "He likes you too."

Un-freaking- believable. "No he doesn't. He likes you." The vampire smirked and shook her head. "Nope... just wait and see!"

We both stand up and she goes to say something when her phone rung and gasped. "Oh god...I'm late!" Before I could ask what, she fled. Laying back on the couch, I smile sadly.

"Ethan Morgan... I will save you." I whispered falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

_**Done for now. What did you guys think. Good? Bad?**_

_**Can't wait to see your reviews.**_

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Should be back sometime in November or December. Love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright. So I'm really sorry. I know you must be sick of hearing me say this over again. Truly I am. There are a couple of reasons. Haha. 1.) I'm lazy and 2.) Tumblr.**

**Tumblr took over my life, but now I'm going to gain control. I use it basically for my One Direction prompts/one-shots. My name is niallerslovelydance. And I'm getting stressed and feeling like all of it crap. So, I'm probably going to be updating this more often now as I'm about to just take a break from writing on Tumblr.**

**Another thing, I feel like this story is going to be crappy. I had lost inspiration for this for a while, hence another problem. This chapter is going to be short, seeing as I am trying to get back into the groove of things, please bare with it. **

**Enough of my talking, on with the story.**

**Warnings: threesome, and maybe some strong language.**

**Pairings: Benny/Ethan, Rory/Erica/Sarah**

**If you don't like ^^ then I suggest you take yourself, hit the back button and go somewhere else.**

**Please no flaming.**

**disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire, if I did then either Benny and Ethan would have already been together, or Sarah would realize how much Ethan really likes her and yeah.**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

"NO...ETHAN...PLEASE...I LOVE YOU!" The vision clouded Ethan's mind, as he walked into his room, collapsing on the bed. Turning over, the boy screamed into his pillow. What was this vision telling him? He didn't know and it was annoying him. Usually he would be able to make a plan of some sort, but now, he couldn't. Ethan felt his eyes growing heavy, though he wasn't tired. His eyes widened, something wasn't right. Struggling to open them, Ethan found he couldn't no matter how hard he tried and soon he was surrounded in darkness.

He was walking down a corridor. The walls were dark. Too dark, as if a need to keep the lights out. But Ethan paid no mind, as the pictures seemed to stare down at him. Shaking his head, he gulped when he reached double black doors. Staring straight at them, something seemed to warn him off but a voice called out, chilling.

'I know you here Ethan Morgan. Why don't you come in?'

Ethan bite his tongue and didn't reply. The voice responded again, and this time it sounded a bit familar. 'Soon Ethan. Soon you will be mine. Just remember this Ethan, every time you dream, I will be waiting. Growing more powerful as you grow and then only then will I come claim you.'

The voice then started to fade as Ethan awoke.

Gasping for breathe, Ethan sat up straight. Placing a hand over his heart, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. That voice, he thought trying to stand up, but surprised to find himself weak. Reaching over, he pulled out his cell and called a number and waited for the ring. One, Two, and-

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked.

"Benny, it's Ethan! I need you to come over."

And that is where I'm ending it. Tell me what you thinks going to happen.

* * *

**Do you think Rory will ever catch the chipmunk And that Ethan will come to terms with his own feelings? Tune in next time.**


End file.
